Dragon Lockdown
Dragon Lockdown (also known as Horus Lock down) focuses on locking down the opponent, gradually taking away their ability to use monster, Spell, and Trap Cards. This Deck uses a compilation of Monster Cards that Special Summon themselves and monsters that quickly lock down the opponent. Multiple copies of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8", and "Jinzo" are used, in conjunction with "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Prime Material Dragon" to rapidly summon powerful monsters capable of locking down your opponent. And the other way on summoning "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" is by reducing the attack power of your opponent monster during the damage step by using such as "Shrink", "Forbidden Dress", and "Forbidden Lance", also these cards can protect Horus dragon from being destroyed by cards such as "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "Mirror Force" except for "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 because it is unaffected by spell cards and by adding the attack power of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4" this card can destroy the opponents monster by using "Forbidden Chalice" but beware in using "Forbidden Chalice" because it can prevent "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 to increase its level due to its effect where negated. This Decktype can also used in conjunction with the Armed Dragon LV cards ("Armed Dragon LV3", "Armed Dragon LV5", "Armed Dragon LV7", and "Armed Dragon LV10") to further lockdown your opponent. These are used (by discarding cards) to destroy face up monsters and making it possible to attack directly or stop monster card effects. This Decktype can often be very fast but it also has the potential to get stuck with many high-Level Monster Cards in your hand without any way to get them onto the field. Use "Totem Dragon" or other such cards that can Special Summon themselves from your Graveyard to combat these effects along with "Mausoleum of the Emperor", "Dragon Ravine" (traditional format only), and "Star Blast". Magical Mallet is also recommended, allowing you to return dead cards from your hand to the deck in exchange for possible better card(s). Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Armed Dragon LV3 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Dragon LV10 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Prime Material Dragon * Vice Dragon * Blizzard Dragon * Totem Dragon * Masked Dragon * Exploder Dragon * Mirage Dragon * Delta Flyer * Dread Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Divine Dragon Apocralyph (Use this dragon for a last resort if you lose your dragons.) * Jinzo * Effect Veiler * Doomcaliber Knight * Lord of D. * Horus' Servant (Lord of D. is more recommended because it protects all dragons.) Spell Cards * Level Up! * Level Modulation * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Dragon Ravine * Future Fusion * Dragon's Mirror * Polymerization * Forbidden Dress * Forbidden Chalice * Forbidden Lance * Star Blast * The Flute of Summoning Dragon (Use this if you have a Lord of D.) Trap Cards * Trap Stun * Royal Decree * Dark Bribe Extra Deck * Five-Headed Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Queen Dragun Djinn * Black Rose Dragon * Exploder Dragonwing Side Deck * White Night Dragon * Dark Simorgh Category:Deck Type